Rise Of A Frozen Family
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Elsa is a mother. Her son, Jack Frost, has inherited her abilities, making her responsible to guide him to control the powers he carries. But when he is chosen as a Guardian to help defeat the arisen Nightmare King, will she have a say in this? Hell yes! Not only that but when Jack is having trouble to controlling his storm, Pitch Black takes an interest in the cold. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_Birth Of The Prince _

**Hey! This is my first Frozen/ROTG mashup! I am not a big JELSA fan but I like to think a much older Elsa as Jack's mother. I really hope you guys enjoythis fic! I might just add some ROTBTD as well. **

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

A tall broad man named "Anthony", wearing a royal navy designed with gold platnum cuffs and shoulder plates, paced back and forward in front of a white door. On his head was a gemed crown that signified royalty. Other than that, his hands twitched and trembled through the sounds of screams that belonged to no other than his beautiful wife Elsa, the queen of Andrella. They had been married for a year and ten months and Elsa had already invested a child. Having a child was magnificent for Anthony, but Elsa was very much uncertain.

She feared that her child would be a curse like she was, but Anthony would take her hand in his and tell her: "Do not fear, my Snow queen. Our child you hold in your womb will be strong, delightful, and wonderous as you. And if so that he or she inherits your gifts, you will not be alone to guide him or her. I promise."

His words gave her hope and courage... But the coming of the new royal member has arrived and everyone throughout the kingdom of Andrella was scattering here and there like fire ants. He as well was worried. What if something went wrong with Elsa or their child or both?

Just have faith, Anthony told himself.

Then all of a sudden... The screams stopped and everything went quiet. The king stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the door as if he were trying to see through it. He mostly awaited to hear...

"WaAH! aAH!"

A bright smile came upon his lips and tears rimmed his brown orbs. The sound of new life! The door opened in front of him and Anna stepped out with teary eyes and a cheeky smile. No words were shared, she only nodded. Anthony gave her a silent "Thank You" before gently moving past her and into the room. Frost covered every wall and object, except the blue bed that Elsa laid; her brows carried small drops of sweat and her lips released ragged breaths as she gazed softly down at a bundle in her arms. Her's and Anthony's eyes met and she gave him a signal to come observed. The king stroded briskly to his queen and Elsa gave him the bundle.

"He's beautiful," she whispered in a raspy voice, curtesy of her screams from moments ago.

Anthony cradled the wrapped infant and moved a peice of blanket, revealing a head that carried a small patch of snowy white hairs. It was a boy; his skin was a milky white like Elsa's and his tiny eyelashes had very tiny frost particles hanging upon them. Though he was very cold, Anthony felt warmth as he held his new son... His baby boy. "He... He's wonderful," Anthony chuckled with a delighted choked sob.

"What will you name him, dear?" Elsa asked.

"How about... _Jack._ Jack Frost," Anthony suggested.

Elsa smiled curiously. "Jack Frost?"

"Jack was my father's name... Frost is deticated to your lovely gifts."

Elsa thought for a moment then gazed to the sleeping infant, feeling a tear in her eye. "Jack... I love it." Anthony crouched beside her so that they both could hold Jack.

Kristoff and Spen and Olaf had came in the room at the moment along with Anna: the three male's eyes gone wide in awe. Olaf jumped like a feather onto the bed to get a better look at the baby boy. "Ohhh... He's so adorable!" the snowman squealed. He poked a surprise finger at Athony's nose. "He's got your nose!" he exclaimed. Anna chuckled and walked up next. "May I see him, sister?" she asked, feeling the excitment through her fingers. Elsa nodded and sent Anthony to place Jack in the chesnut haired girl's arms.

Anna bounced him up and down while she had Kristoff looking over her shoulder as Spen did, his large black nose sniffing the infant's hair. "What did you name him?" Anna asked. Elsa and Anthony looked at each other and smiled back at their family.

"Jack Frost," they both said.

Kristoff wiggled his nose at the name, but he chuckled softly and tapped on the small nose, making Jack squirm his head with a quiet moan. "Well, _Jack Frost... _Welcome to your frozen family."

* * *

**And there's the prolouge! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Safe and Sound_

**Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: No... Waaaaa!**

* * *

Elsa sat on a old rocking chair with a now three year old Jack, helping him with some of his magic. "Okay, Blizzard. Watch Mommy." She put her hands in front of Jack's face and twittled her fingers and wrists into a swirl motion, creating a beautiful must of frost that sparkled in Jack's eyes. "Pwetty," Jack cooed. Elsa giggled. "Now you try," she whispered. Jack's smile faded and he glanced down at his small hands, seeing frost curl over his palms and whimpered unwillingly. Still, he did what his mother had told him to do.

A spark of neon blue flickered a bit and Elsa gasped.

"That's it! That's it my little one! Keep going," she whispered.

More sparks of blue flared in the tiny palms as Jack squinted in concentration, then frost rapidly curled around his pale skin. Jack flinched an his eyes widened in not surprise or accomplishment, but in terror. With a startled yelp, he clenched his hands and yanked them to his chest, causing a bast of ice to shoot forward. "Kiddo-" Anthony moved like a bullet out of fire range, just missing the deadly shot by an inch; the frost married the doors surface. "Papa!" Jack cried, jumping from Elsa's lap. He took two small steps towards his father, but stopped himself and looked down to see frost curling from under his feet. A small whimper escaped his lips and he tried moving away from the frost as if it were a beast. The tyke looked down at his hand in horror and back up to the wall.

"Jack. Sweetie, calm down," Elsa said gently, walking owly to her child. Anthony followed as well. Jack pressed his back against the wall and immediately, a strong layer of ice shot up the surface and icicles pointed down from the corners. The boy began crying wails and held his hands to his chest, trying to hide them from the world. "Anthony, get out of here!" Elsa ordered, looking at her husband. Since he was the only human, he could be easily injured in these situations. But Anthony frowned.

"I am not going anywhere."

"Jack is getting out of control. I need to calm him down!"

Anthony grasped her hand and Elsa gazed to him to see a firm smirk. "Then lets do it together," he exclaimed. Elsa couldn't help but smile smally. Suddenly, the loud bang of the windows being forced open by strong cold winds brought them back to the screaming Jack. They noticed a blizzard began forming in the small room and took immediate action. "Jack! Jack!" Elsa called, but Jack had two hands covering his ears for an odd reason as he screamed even louder.

Anthony's eyes widened in horror when his child's voice became more bone chilling, as in they were the most terrifying thing he has ever heard. The child's voice was more echo like.

**"Stop it! STOP IT! LEMME ALONE! AHHHH!" **

Jack's shriek became like a high sound whistling sound and inhuman like. Then, all of a sudden during the mist of the chaos going inside the small room... An angelic voice began singing a tune. It only took a few seconds for Anthony to realize it was his wife singing.

_I can see the tears streaming down your face when wind had gone howling... _

_And I can see the frost just biting your soul... _

_I just want you to know that you'll never be alone... _

_There's a gift inside you that will be enlighting... _

Jack could suddenly hear her and uncovered his ears slowly, just in time for her to twirl a hand of beautiful frost. The wind oozed down a bit, but still was harsh in the room along with the flurries of snow. Anthony felt a spark of hope in his soul and felt the sudden need to join his queen.

_(Both): Just close your eyes, _

_the storm is dying out, _

Elsa stopped and looked at Anthony with a bright smile; Anthony smiled back. Both looked back at there child and like a perfect duo, continued with the song.

_(Both): You'll be alright, _

_though the wind is howling loud, _

_come moon's safe light, _

_you and I'll be safe and sound... _

Jack's eyes softened and his tears tracked a little more slower down his face. He turned his head towards them a little more and listened closer to their words. Elsa gave Anthony a signal to take the part himself and he understood, leaning closer to Jack's shaky form. Jack took a step back in fear of hurting his father. Anthony placed both hands in front of him and motioned them to a signal to Jack to keep calm. He began a sooth, strong, magnificent voice.

_Anthony: Conceal don't feel don't be afraid, _

_Jacky it's okay... _

_the gift you hold inside is growing strong... _

Jack felt a little shaken and gazed down at his hands. His powers are growing strong? This can't be good? What if he hurts everyone?! Before he could panic, Anthony added:

_Anthony: It won't overtake you, _

_just mend with it, _

_bond with it... _

_Don't let it go, _

_instead just let it flow..._

Jack processed what he was just told and his gaze soothed a bit. Elsa rewarded her husband with a rub on the shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her chest. They began once again, seeing that the winds slowly but surely died away.

_Both: Just close your eyes, _

_the storm is dying out, _

_you'll be alright, _

_though the winds are howling loud, _

_come moon's safe light, _

_you and I'll be safe and sound... _

_Anthony: oh yes! _

_Elsa: You and I'll be safe and... _

_Anthony: Safe and sound~ _

_Both: You and I'll be safe... _

_And... _

_Sound... _

They went quiet along with the room and Jack was just staring at them with still a pinch of fear in his eyes. Elsa sighed and took a step near him. Jack whimpered and recoiled from her awaiting hands. "No, Mommy!" he whined, "I'w huwt you!"

Elsa ignored him and crouched down an inch away, before placing a hand on his head; Jack clenched his eyes shut in fear causing frost to lace around the mother's fingers. Elsa wasn't bothered and moved Jack's chin gently so that their eyes met. "No... You won't," she whispered. Jack felt tears blurred his vision and with a choked sob, he wrapped his arms around her neck and Elsa wrapped hers around his frail body in a tight hug. She laced he fingers in his messy white jags of snowy hair, allowing herself to cry as well.

Anthony walked to the two and looked down at Jack who looked back up at him with trembling lips and squinted teary eyes. "Papa," he murmered. Anthony gave him a watery smile and joined them not a second later, wrapping his family around his strong arms. He felt frost prickle his skin but bothered not saying a word. In fact, he liked it. It reminded him of Elsa the first time they had met; she was so nervous, she frosted all the ballroom including its guests. There was one word Anthony could explain it.

Beautiful...

* * *

**Short but still REVIEW! The song is originally "Safe and Sound" but I redid it blah blah blah, just hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
